The major function of absorbent articles, such as disposable diapers and adult incontinent briefs, is to absorb and contain body exudates. One common mode of failure for such products occurs when body exudates leak out of the gaps between the article and the wearer's leg and/or waist to adjacent clothing because they are not immediately absorbed within the article. As such, contemporary absorbent articles typically contain stretchable materials in the waist, side and cuff regions to provide sustained fit and a good seal of the article to the wearer's body.
One known technique for providing such stretchable materials is the incorporation of yarns, strands, films or nonwoven fibrous webs made of elastomeric materials. Typically, such materials are stretchable in at least one, and possibly multiple, directions.